


【奥利奥】缚龙1-2

by ylkbx



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylkbx/pseuds/ylkbx
Kudos: 5





	【奥利奥】缚龙1-2

缚龙

炎玉，岩透。

梗概，炎帝:我捡到一条电鱼。  
————————————  
岩枭正在伺候夫人吃早饭，捡回来的夫人手不能提肩不能抗，每天只会娇滴滴的冲他抛媚眼，纵使药王大人当年是千娇百媚都见识过的，也有点扛不住，所以他伺候的心甘情愿，任劳任怨。

这当口萧炎扛着个人进来了:“哥，看！我捡的！”

岩枭上官透:“……”

上官透没事喜欢逗一逗萧炎，要他说，这个小叔子他上看下看，都没有看出是传说中的斗帝，当然他认为自家夫君还是很有药王宗师气质的。

萧炎一逗就炸毛，经常跳着脚告状:“哥！嫂子勾《》引我！”

“放屁！”岩枭基本是一个坩埚糊过去:“再惹你嫂子生气我打断你的腿！”

弟弟平时是没有乱捡东西的习惯的，岩枭有点意外，他端着碗喂上官透喝粥，上官透看到萧炎放在躺椅上的人，粥也不喝了，抚开岩枭的手凑上去看热闹。

“怎么样？”萧炎双手叉腰:“好看吧！”

上官透从怀里掏出张帕子，倒了一旁杯子里的白水，把那白衣人灰呼呼的脸擦干净:“哇……这……”

昏迷的人手腕有什么发着光，上官透揭开对方的衣袖，一串玉色的珠子忽闪忽闪，一看便知绝非凡品，上官透微微皱了皱眉，对岩枭招手:“相公，你来看。”

岩枭放下饭碗，走上前顺着上官透的示意看向那人，又看了看对方手腕上的珠子，也跟着皱起了眉，他琢磨了一会儿，从拇指上取下纳戒放在眉心，拿了一面灵镜出来，对着白衣人一照，上官透凑上去一看，两人对视一眼，都在心里骂了一句:“槽。”

岩枭想想又要炸，一巴掌糊在萧炎头上:“什么都敢捡，你要不要命了？赶紧从哪儿捡的放回哪儿去！”

萧炎很委屈:“干什么啊！从洞庭湖捡的，为什么要放回去啊，你的媳妇不也是捡的吗？”

上官透闻言噗呲一笑，宛若春风拂面，色《》若春花:“阿炎……真是艺高人胆大。”

萧炎没听出上官透的调侃，反倒想起什么似的，从袖子里又摸出个东西来，是一条尚在扑腾的鲤鱼，眼见着快要成鱼干了:“还有这个！”

上官透不嫌事大:“中午加菜？”

岩枭:“就你那娇弱的身子，吃了不怕闹肚子。”他说着从萧炎手里接过那条鱼，随手扔在一旁的水缸里，鲤鱼扑腾了两下，好像又恢复了精气神。

岩枭叹了口气，指着白衣人:“这个你真不扔回去？”

萧炎扑上去抱住那人，拼命摇头:“这是我捡回来的媳妇，他母亲都同意他嫁我了。”

岩枭给他一个“你可真行”的眼神，又在纳戒里搜了几遍，终于摸出个东西扔给他:“缚仙绫，给他带脖子上，加个你自己的骨灵冷火固咒，你……”

萧炎没等他说完，已经欢欢喜喜的接过缚仙绫，往那人脖子上一绕，加了个咒:“好了！”

岩枭默默的把剩下的话说完:“……你哪天死于非命，我连尸都不用收了。”

————————————  
雷公电母之刑不是普通人能扛的，纵使润玉也被电了个外焦里嫩。

他被送回璇玑宫就跌跌撞撞的爬起来，撑着身子往洞庭赶，想赶在母亲魂散前聚一些散魄，他还有很多话想跟母亲说。

然而刚到洞庭湖边他就倒下了，鲤儿趴在他身边推他也推不醒，就见洞庭君的游魂飘到润玉身边，眼泪一滴滴都落入虚空:吾儿受苦了，都是为娘害了你。

洞庭君守了润玉两日，她的魂魄马上要流向轮回，可是润玉还是没有醒。

想也令人心寒，他刚受大刑，身体还未好全就跑出来，天界也未有人来寻他。

洞庭君念及此越发心疼，几乎不愿跟着鬼差去往轮回，这时却见一人往这边走来。

她忧心是坏人，几乎整个护在润玉身前，挡住了毫无防备的润玉和一旁的鲤儿，未料来人竟看的见她:“夫人，您做什么？”

洞庭君一愣:“你看得见我？”

来人是一个面相和善的青年，冲她点点头:“夫人有什么难处吗？”

洞庭君许是看对方憨厚老实，竟也病急乱投医了，对着青年行了个大礼，把对方吓了一跳，忙上前扶她:“您这是做什么？”

“求公子帮帮吾儿，吾将去往远方，留吾儿一人飘零于世，孤苦无依，求公子照拂一二，护他周全！”洞庭君不肯起来，青年与她人鬼殊途，自然也抓不住她，急得满头大汗:“好好好，我答应，夫人快起来吧！”

洞庭君一笑，这才起身，眼见身后的鬼差越发不耐，又对着青年一礼:“吾要先走了，多谢公子。”她说完又跪在润玉身边，轻轻的吻了吻儿子的脸:“吾儿，要好好的。”

润玉迷茫间觉得自己在上下颠簸，接着被放进温暖的地方，有柔软的东西拂过身体，又被放进一个更加温暖柔软之处，他轻哼一声，迷迷糊糊间听到有人说话。

——哥，我……要成亲……洞房

——屁！……行吧……

润玉醒来的时候便看到满眼的红色，红色的纱帐，红色的烛火，红色的床褥，他翻了个身，看见一张英俊的脸怼在面前，一个红衣人趴在床头，见他醒了咧嘴对他笑:“娘子～”

红衣人爬上床，把他抱着坐起来，润玉浑身都疼，脑中更是一片浆糊，但他还是回忆起了失去意识前的那一幕，心下仓惶忍不住叫出了声:“娘亲！”

抱着他的人听见他的声音，更紧的搂住了他，安慰般抚摸着他的后背:“娘子，别伤心了，令堂去了很远的地方，她走之前托付我照顾你。”

“胡说！”润玉用力的推着对方，眼泪却忍不住涌出来:“你怎么可能见过她，你骗人，她已经，已经……”

“真的，”红衣人用袖子给他擦脸:“我在洞庭湖边遇到令堂，她一直守在你身边，托付我照顾你后，她就跟着一黑一白两个人走了。”

“你……”润玉不知道对方说的真假，然而对方描述的场景还是伤到了他，红衣人怕他不信，忙从领子里拿出一颗珠子:“你看，我这颗浑翎珠可以看到当时的场景。”他说着拂过珠子，果然映出洞庭湖边的一幕。

润玉眼睛一眨不眨的看着珠子里的景象，看着母亲护着他，亲吻他，然后离开，忍不住痛哭。

红衣人抱住他，轻轻拍着他的肩膀，任凭他打湿了自己的衣襟:“娘子，别哭了。”

润玉哭了一会儿，才想起另一件重要的事，他推开红衣人:“鲤儿呢？”

红衣人念叨着他口中的名字:“鲤儿？鲤儿……哦！是小鲤鱼吗？”他说着起身，从桌上拿起一个小缸，递到润玉面前:“是它吗？”

缸里一条小鲤鱼曳尾游动，好不惬意。

润玉点点头，终于相信是对方救了自己和鲤儿，他跪坐在床上，正要对红衣人行大礼，却被对方一把托住胳膊:“娘子，还没到对拜的时候呢！”

润玉脸一红:“什么娘子，公子，谢谢您的相助，您有什么要求尽管提，我一定尽力满足，只是稍后我会带鲤儿离开此处，山高水长……”

“停停停！”红衣人打断了他:“娘子，你说什么呢？你是我娘子，怎么能走？”他说着就要上来搂润玉。

润玉几次三番被他纠缠，也有些不耐，他伸出手，一掌拍在对方肩膀上，控制了灵力，却毫无反应，他低头看了看自己的手，又一掌拍在对方的肩膀上，仍旧毫无反应，红衣人已经又缠了上来，抱着他的腰，欢欢喜喜的亲了亲他的脸:“你真好看。”

润玉气急，一巴掌扇在对方脸上，这才发现了不对:“怎么回事，我的灵力呢？”他突然察觉脖子上的异样，摸了摸脖子:“缚仙绫？你！”

萧炎被打了也抱着对方不撒手:“我，萧炎，娘子，今日是我们大婚之日，随我拜完天地高堂，快进洞房吧！诶呦！”

没有灵力的夜神大殿也不是好惹的，萧炎被踢下了床，他揉着屁股爬起来，很是哀怨的看着润玉，满脸写着“这跟说好的不一样啊”。

润玉被他看的发毛:“看什么看，不许看！”

萧炎:“你不能这样对我。”

润玉:“我……”

萧炎:“我把你捡回来的，给你疗伤，喂你吃药，给你洗澡澡。”他说着从纳戒里拿出一个盒子:“看，我把我哥的顶级丹药都给你吃了，大约一万颗东海蛟珠才买的到的丹药。”

润玉:“我可以……”

萧炎:“我捡到你，你应该以身相许，当初我哥在山崖下捡到我嫂子，我嫂子胸口被扎了个大窟窿，被我哥救活就非要以身相许，我哥说了，你比我嫂子伤重的多，也废丹药的多。”

润玉:“我没……”

萧炎:“而且你母亲把你托付给我了，她说:孤苦无依，求公子照拂一二，护他周全。你听不听母亲的话？”

润玉:“我……”

萧炎拿出杀手锏，端着那个鱼缸转身要走:“我嫂子说中午要加菜……”

润玉忍无可忍:“你给我站住！”

萧炎转过身。

润玉咬牙切齿:“你他喵到底知不知道我是男的。”

萧炎:“我嫂子也是男的啊。”

行吧。润玉拳头都硬了，但形势比人大:“成亲可以，不拜天地。”他还未反应过来，面前这位身手矫捷的准相公已经上前一把抱起了他:“娘子说拜谁就拜谁。”

Tbc

缚龙2

天地是免了，高堂都故去了，当年岩枭成亲，两人是对着萧族长和古氏的排位拜了拜，萧炎这会儿拜完拉着润玉起来:“我们去洞庭湖吧。”

“等等……”润玉话还没说完就被搂住了腰，萧炎身后紫云翼一展，刷一下就上了天，润玉的惊呼被风声掩没，全程跟着岩枭观礼的上官透拿扇子挡了挡太阳，看着飞走的两人，很是疑惑的看向岩枭:“他是不是小时候摔跤磕到头了？”

岩枭对于夫人拐着弯骂弟弟傻这种事情很无奈，但还是垂死挣扎的解释:“童年太苦逼，爹妈走得早，后来就放飞了。”

上官透刷的合上扇子，拿扇柄挑起岩枭的下巴:“那我的夫君怎么这么周正？”

岩枭对于夫人变着样夸自己很是受用，但还是习惯性甜言蜜语:“夫人教的好，都是夫人的功劳，夫人中午想吃什么，今天阿炎成亲，我多做几道菜。”

上官透闻言哈哈两声，笑的促狭:“夫君～给我一个人做就好了，他们没空吃的～”

洞庭湖和谐静谧如往昔，微风拂过湖面，荡出层层涟漪，润玉面向湖跪下，磕了三个头，他转向身边的萧炎，有些茫然无措，没头没尾的说了句“谢谢”。

萧炎顿时手忙脚乱的，先去握他的手，想了想又去搂他:“娘子别伤心了。”

两人莫名其妙的黏糊了一会儿，润玉先伸手推开了他:“走吧。”

萧炎一把抓住他的手，讨好的对他笑:“娘子～”

润玉用力的㩐自己的手:“干嘛，放开！”

萧炎头摇的飞快:“娘子，还没有对拜。”

润玉拒绝:“不要。”

萧炎握着他的手左右晃:“娘子，拜一下嘛～”

润玉继续抽着手:“不。”

萧炎几乎在撒娇了:“拜一下嘛，拜一下嘛，娘子～”

青年死抓着他的手腕，讨好的晃他，那朝气蓬勃的笑容绕的他眼花，润玉事后回忆起来，觉得自己怕不是被对方反复念叨念昏了头，才会答应萧炎。

“行行行，行，别念了，拜，拜。”两人端端正正的朝对方拜了三次，润玉直起身，萧炎已经凑了上来，啄吻了一下他的唇，一把抱着他的腰把他举起来:“娘子，我们洞房。”

萧炎把他压倒在床上时，润玉还是挣扎了一番的，然而他现在被缚仙绫困住了法力，武力值被碾压，用力扭了两下，身上的人直接喘起来了。

润玉愣了一刻，炙热的吻已经压了上来，他偏着头想要躲过，被一把捏住了下巴。

萧炎的唇落在他的侧脸，贪婪的舔舐吸吮柔软的脸颊，呼吸身下人清甜的气息，拇指落在润玉紧闭的唇瓣上摩挲，拨弄樱色的唇珠:“嘴张开。”

沙哑的声音打在耳畔，润玉听的背脊一片酥麻，整个人都要软了:“你不能……唔……”

萧炎吻住他，攫取他口中的气息，痴缠他口中的柔软，搅得他神志不清。

润玉没有什么与人亲密的经验，轻易被搅乱了一池春水，等反应过来他已被扒了个干净，身上的人沿着他修长的颈脖一路亲下去，灵活的手指也不忘抚慰每一处敏感，润玉被他吃进嘴里时忍不住咬住了自己的手指，甜腻的呻吟从喉咙里溢出，后面未经造访的密处被揉开，被灵活的手指摸索着，戳弄着，很快变得柔软。

润玉尚沉溺在轻飘飘的欲波之中时，粗大的事物抵在湿润的密处用力的挤了进来，润玉倒抽一口冷气，一声痛呼卡在喉咙里，半晌才反应过来，抬手用力的捶着萧炎。

萧炎随他打也不躲，勾着他的双腿拉开，整个人覆在他身上，摆动着腰开始抽插，每一下都往敏感点上蹭。

被进入的地方火辣辣的疼，被撑的满满的的，很涨，过一会儿又慢慢变成酥酥麻麻的感觉，一点点累积成欢愉，萧炎的脸怼在他面前，一双亮晶晶的眼睛小心又细致的观察着他的表情，在发现他从紧颦着秀眉，到慢慢舒展开，到脸上逐渐沾染了情欲的色彩，低头温存的舔了舔他脖子上的薄汗，深重的吐息打在上面，刺激的润玉也忍不住颤抖:“不……不行……啊……”

磨了他百来下，才射了出来，润玉躺在床上迷茫的想怎么会这样，他是夜神，天帝之子，怎会躺在一个男人身下任其施为，被欺负到泪眼朦胧娇喘连连，竟也无可奈何。

一时间气结，于是抬脚便要踹，却被萧炎一把捏住脚踝，拉开了腿。

青年的脸竟凑到了他的密处，说话间吐息都落在那处，惹得他一个激灵，想要合上腿却被萧炎扣住了腿根，润玉臊的不行，骂道:“混账！不许看！”

“娘子，有点肿了。”萧炎说着用手指拨了拨那脆弱的入口，被他折腾到红肿充血，所幸还没有见红。

“好可怜，我给你舔舔好不好？”

“你！”润玉还来不及阻止:“别……啊……”

灵活的舌已经舔上了那处，润玉这会儿几乎浑身都在抖，舌尖在肿胀的穴口抚弄，又试探着往里舔，穴肉挤压着舌尖，又纵容它往里深入，润玉被折腾的腿都踩不住，无力的张开倒向两旁，萧炎埋在他的腿间，手握着他的欲望上下撸动，舌头还在搅弄着敏感的穴肉。

然而已经尝过粗大的穴肉渐渐无法被舌尖满足，润玉有些难耐的扯住对方的头发:“别舔了……”

萧炎听话的放过了可怜的穴肉，又转向被冷落的胸肉，舔着樱色的乳尖，还一脸无辜的抬头看他:“还疼吗？”

润玉又羞又气，却分辨不出这厮是不是不故意的，他弯起腿，勾住青年的后腰，把他往下压:“进来，快……”

一晚上正着来，趴着来，侧着来，倒着来，润玉觉得自己要被折腾死了，萧炎却还是不厌其烦的撩拨他，到最后终于结束，润玉累的睁不开眼睛，萧炎还抱着他摸来摸去絮絮叨叨。

润玉胸前有一处旧伤，萧炎在两个人欢好时就反复的亲吻过，这会儿将人抱在怀里，又忍不住小心翼翼的抚摸着那处:“娘子，这里怎么弄得？”

“唔……小时候以为自己是怪物，用刀剜的……”润玉快困死了，这冤家缠着他不让睡，只得迷迷糊糊的应付过去，估计自己说了什么都不知道。

萧炎眸色暗了暗，又轻轻的吻了吻那处伤痕，把脸埋在润玉的胸前，抱紧了怀里的人才安心闭眼。

“所以我娘子是个小可怜。”润玉次日早上死活起不来，萧炎只好自己先起了，蹭到了哥嫂的早饭:“上次捡到他，也是灰头土脸，浑身的伤，昨天他还跟我说他小时候以为自己是怪物，剜了自己肩窝的肉，要是我早点认识他，一定好好待他，把他养的白白胖胖。”

萧炎一边满脸的愁绪，一边不自知的持续散发新婚甜蜜伤害:“哥，快去让你的药盟去帮我查查我娘子的事，把从小到大欺负他的人记在小本子上，我要一个一个教训回去。”

岩枭表示——你可真行。

虽然萧炎说的儿戏，但岩枭自己也不放心这个弟媳，当初他和上官透都从灵镜看到了这人的真身，那分明是条龙。

这年头成精修仙之辈如过江之鲫，但是能化蛟的都少之又少，若说龙身，除了东海那几个窝在水里几百年不出现的，也只有天上的了。

岩枭越想越焦虑，一边联系药盟去查有没有什么线索，一边往蛇人族递消息打听，忙忙碌碌一上午，回到院子里看到上官透躺在椅子上打着哈欠晒太阳，不知是不是被萧炎传染了，一时竟也开始心疼媳妇。

上官透被岩枭抱住的时候轻哼了一声，顺势往人怀里一躺:“忙完了？”

岩枭看着他，心里想:我娘子其实也是个小可怜，小时候爹不疼娘挂了，被后妈可劲儿折腾了些年岁；出门拜师又遇到个是非不分的，别人三言两语就信了他欺辱师妹，把他赶出师门；后来跟爹和好如初，爹却被姐夫害死，姐姐也含恨而终；最后被人一刀捅在胸口推下悬崖。

岩枭越想越心疼，摸了摸媳妇漂亮的脸:“小透，不开心要同我讲，想要什么也要同我讲，好吗？”

上官透七窍玲珑心，怎会不知他在说什么，只是他经历的多，最后也看开了，但有人真心待他，事事以他为先，总是暖心无比的，他伸手勾住岩枭的脖子，对方顺了他的意低头给了他一个吻，上官透眼睛红红的:“要你就好啦。”

万年前龙蛇是一家，蛇人族到底是还有些门路，蛇仙蛇妖与其往来过甚，回过来消息说一个旁支的蛇仙是洞庭君的养子，蛇人族从此人处得到消息，夜神被天后因私怨报复，以雷电之刑惩处，受刑后没多久就带着洞庭君的另一个养子鲤鱼精消失了。

“夜神润玉仙君……天帝之子……”岩枭看着纸片上的回复，觉得一个头两个大。

萧炎不搞事则已，一搞事就是个大的。

只是这几日他见了这弟媳几面，此人行事低调，为人内敛，虽然气质出尘绝非凡俗，但着实看不出这么大来头。

“怎么了？”上官透看他有点发愁的样子，觉得很稀奇。

岩枭把纸条递给他:“搞什么不好，搞了条真龙，小透，不如分家吧。”

免得哪天被抄了家，还要被株连。

即知道人是哪里来的，后面就好查多了。

药盟的人遍布四境，生意也五花八门，与妖界鬼族都有往来，手下人办事得力，岩枭最后收到了一本小册子，基本是“夜神大殿详解”。

他翻了一下，觉得这夜神润玉确实当的住一个“惨”字，母亲被脚踏几条船而不自知，父亲是个阴谋家还偏心到没边际，小时候被母亲嫌弃，又被后妈欺负——看到这儿岩枭抬头看了上官透一样，眼神无比怜惜。

上官透承受着他夫君那“真是个小可怜”的眼神，无辜的眨了眨眼睛——喵喵喵？

大几千年都是孤寡人士一般过来的，长大了蹦出来一个花神未婚妻，却和他弟弟看对了眼，一度头上跑马。

后来和母亲相认和好如初，后妈却不依不饶，硬是被弄死了亲妈。

看到这儿，岩枭又抬头看了上官透一眼，上官透忍无可忍，一把夺过那个小册子，哗啦哗啦的翻了起来，翻完了表情有点凝重，整个人很沉默。

岩枭怕他触景生情，忙握着他的手:“小透……”

上官透摇摇头:“我没事，你看到哪儿了？”

岩枭道:“洞庭君身陨。”

上官透叹了口气:“后来天后抓了他的两个义弟威胁他。他幼弟，就是咱家鱼缸里的那只，还小，他心疼就主动要求替洞庭余孽受过，被天雷电火刑和天后的琉璃净火烤了个外焦里嫩，然后就被阿炎捡到了。”

上官透把册子塞回岩枭手中，往他怀里一趴:“好惨。”又怕岩枭忧心他，仰头调侃道:“家里搞个比惨大会，他能排第一了，”上官透掰着指头道:“我第二，你第三，你弟第四。”

岩枭抱紧他，吻了吻他的发顶:“阿炎其实比我惨，当年跟魂殿对抗到最困难的时候，他肉身都没了，是后来又重塑的。”

两人沉默了一会儿，焦点又回到那份小册子，这要是原封不动的交给萧炎，他估计会炸，上官透以前看过坊间流传的《炎帝本纪》，私下调侃萧炎管他叫“拜山小达人”，要是让他知道他口中的“小可怜媳妇”受过什么罪，他估计要拎着玄重尺直接奔南天门拜山去了。

两人对着小册子用朱砂笔画画写写，最后几乎画了个面目全非，岩枭才扔回给下面的人重新誊抄，最后萧炎拿到的是删减版的夜神详解。

萧炎一翻开就喜笑颜开:“哇，润玉！润玉！这个名字真好听！玉儿！我的玉儿！”

岩枭震惊了:“你们都睡了这么久了，你连名字都不知道？废物！”

萧炎有点委屈:“他不告诉我名字，问了好多次，怎么问都不说，唉……”

岩枭看对方耳朵都要耷拉下来的样子，又觉得说过了，忙道:“他以前过的苦，不轻易接受别人也是正常，那你先看，我走了。”

击退魂殿后，兄弟二人离开了无尽火域，在凌云峰山脚下辟了块地，悠闲度日。

岩枭在周围种了些药草，没事还练练丹，毒草都种在一处，用结界围着避免一些小动物闯入；没毒的基本就种在院子里，也算平添几处景致。

岩枭没有料到的是，弟弟看过删减后的小册子，依然很不开心，甚至开始拿他的芍药花出气了。

润玉起来时已是日上三竿，难得没有看见萧炎杵在面前，又是要帮着穿衣，又是要喂饭的。

他起身推开门走到院子里，就见萧炎正背对着他站在一片芍药花丛前，正揪着白色的芍药花往地上扔，他脚边还落了一地的芍药，想来都是刚刚被他扯下来的，当真是辣手摧花。

润玉轻咳一声，萧炎转过头看到是他，竟然没有扑上来，而是气鼓鼓的转过去继续拔着花往地上扔。

润玉看了一会儿他的背影，手不自觉的握成了拳，转身回屋抱起一个鱼缸，便要往院子外面走。

萧炎一看他的动作就愣了，立马扑上去拦住他:“你去哪儿？”

润玉低垂着眼眸:“这段时间叨扰了，不过想来公子也腻了，就此别过。”

语气有点酸酸的，上官透趴在不远处的窗边听的分明，但他料定萧炎听不出。

萧炎确实听不出，他上前夺过润玉手中的鱼缸往旁边的石桌上一放，双手握住润玉的手腕:“我让你走了吗？”

润玉看着他，表情很是冷淡:“你管不着。”

萧炎不开心，却也不肯松手，两人拉拉扯扯，没一会儿润玉就被捏红了手腕，他颦着眉，神色恼恨又埋怨:“放手，你捏疼我了。”

萧炎一低头，忙松开手，然而又怕他跑，伸手一把搂住了润玉的腰:“娘子，是我错了，你别走……你别丢下我。”

润玉被他闹的没脾气，这些日子萧炎怎么对他，他不是无知无觉，今天对方情绪大变确实古怪，他把下巴放在萧炎肩膀上看着那一地被摧残的芍药花，问道:“你拔这些花做什么，都是入药用的，也不嫌浪费。”

萧炎放开他，扶着他的肩膀一脸严肃的看着他:“娘子，你喜欢花吗？”

润玉觉得莫名其妙:“花就是花，有什么喜不喜欢的。”

萧炎的脸色略微缓和了些，语气却依然急切:“你不要喜欢花好不好，你喜欢我吧，我会对你好的。”

润玉与萧炎接触了这些日子，发现对方别的不会，就是缠工无敌，被他抱着念上一百遍也要答应，不如一开始就答应，虽然他不知道为什么萧炎要他应承不喜欢这芍药，但还是决定先应下来:“我不喜欢花。”

未想萧炎竟顺杆儿爬:“那你喜欢我吗？”

润玉转身抱起鱼缸往屋里走:“也不喜欢。”

没走两步身体就腾空了，萧炎从后面把他拦腰抱起来，润玉这些天已习惯了他不按套路出牌，忙报紧怀里的鱼缸稳了稳。

萧炎又恢复了平时那副阳光灿烂的模样:“我会对娘子好的，你会喜欢我的。”

岩枭黑着脸听完上官透绘声绘色的描述，幽怨的看着自家娘子:“所以你就眼睁睁的看着那小子摧残我的花。”

上官透撇的一干二净:“我昨天让你把花神和夜神的那段也删掉，是你说没必要的，呀……你抱我去哪儿？”

岩枭冷笑一声:“花没了，拿你自己偿吧。”

Tbc


End file.
